Hakuryuu Ren
Hakuryuu Ren '''(練白龍) - jest czwartym księcięm Imperium Kou. Posiada Dżina o imieniu Zagan. Jest zdobywcą Lochu i kandydatem na Króla. Jest jednym z głównych protagonistów Magi. Wygląd Hakuryuu to średniego wzrostu chłopiec o ciemnoniebieskich włosach. Jego prawe oko posiada ciemnoniebieską tęczówkę, natomiast lewe jasnoniebieską, podchodzącą pod kolor turkusowy. Cała lewa część jego ciała jest pokryta bliznami, które odniósł w wyniku pożaru, w którym zginęli jego bracia - z tych blizn na co dzień widoczna jest tylko ta wokół jego lewego oka, która obejmóje górną część twarzy. Nosi tradycyjne ubranie odpowiednie dla królewskiej rodziny i nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoją włócznią, przy której znajduje się metalowe naczynie z dżinem - Zaganem. Ma protezę ramienia, którą uzyskał dzięki mocy Zagana. Osobowość thumb|left|160pxHakuryuu wyróżnia się poważną osobowością, która łączy się z zamartwianiem się o drobiazgi i niską samooceną. Zawsze widzi siebie gorszego od innych, który pociągna jedynie resztę na dno. Jego pesymizm ujawnia się, gdy ludzie dostrzegają jego słabości. Traktuje swoją siostrę jak matkę, jest dla niego najcenniejsza z całej rodziny. thumb|left|120px Czuje ogromną nienawiść do swojej matki, gdyż to ona wymordowała pół jego rodziny. Po wspomnieniu tego faktu, w Hakuryuu budzi się ciemna strona. Wtedy bezlitośnie morduje swych wrogów, m.in. odcina głowę Aum Madaurze i zabija wszystkich wrogów Hakuei w Tenzan Plateau. Ma zamiar zniszczyć obecne Imperium Kou, kontrolowane przez Al-Thamen i zastąpić je dawnym. Uważa też, że nienawiści nigdy nie da się zabić w sobie, można jedynie zabić tych, których się nienawidzi. Historia Hakuryuu miał niezbyt przyjemną przeszłość. Będąc młodszy, Hakuryuu znalazł się wśród płomieni w czasie buntu. Podążał za swoimi braćmi - Hakuyuu i Hakurenem, którzy zabijali każdego napotkanego członka Al-Thamen. W trosce o matkę i siostrę, bracia przepuścili swego najmłodszego brata, by ten był wsparciem dla obu kobiet. Hakuren zginął, a Hakuryuu pozostał obok poparzonego Hakuyuu, podczas gdy matka ich płakała. Hakuryuu krzyknął, gdy jego brat się zachwiał. Hakuyuu okazał wstyd z powodu jego haniebnego końca jego i Hakurena i stwierdził, że jego najmłodszy brat będzie żył i zrealizuje jego misję. Hakuyuu przysiągł walczyć do samego końca i oświadczył Hakuryuu, że musi zniszczyć Imperium Kou z największym wrogiem. Zdezorientowany Hakuryuu domagał się wyjaśnień co do słów swego brata i chciał wiedzieć, skąd ten nagły atak żołnierzy Kou na ich rodzinę oraz poznać sprawcę tych okrutnych rzeczy. Hakuyuu wyjawił imię tej osoby, która przejęła Imperium i chce ich zabić, a Hakuryuu nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Po buncie Gyokuen oświadczyła Hakuryuu i Hakuei, że ich wuj został władcą Imperium Kou i przyjmie ich do siebie, sprawiając, że nadal będą mieli tutuł księcia i księżniczki. Wkrótce Hakuryuu poprosił matkę, aby wyjawiła całą prawdę, gdyż nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa swego brata. Przyznała mu rację i oświadczyła, że chce poślubić nowego cesarza. Hakuei próbowała wyciągnąć od niego prawdę, lecz on zganił się, mówiąc, że nic złego się nie stało, ukrywając przed nią fakty o ich matce, wierząc, że miał ją chronić. Umiejętności '''Szermierka Hakuryuu ma przyzwoite umiejętności we władaniu mieczem. Duża wiedza W pałacu królewskim w Imperium Kou nauczano Hakuryuu na bardzo wysokim poziomie. Wie jak trudny jest język Torran oraz posiada dużą wiedzę na tematy międzynarodowe i nie tylko. Manipulacja Magoi Hakuryuu nauczył się u gladiatorów Yambala jak przenieść "Ki" do włóczni, dzięki czemu siła jego ataku jest równa kopnięciu Morgiany. Dzięki manipulacji magoi, dowiedział się także jak kontrolować moc Zagana oraz jak użyć Pełnego Ekwipunku Dżina. Drewniane Ramię Hakuryuu po utracie lewego ramienia, stworzył nowe, sztuczne, przy użyciu mocy Zagana. Używa sztucznego ramienia do walki, może przekształcić je w winorośl i używać jako bicza (wtedy ma zamiast ręki takie macki ~(*o*)~), stworzyć z niego drewnianego smoka itp. - do wyboru do koloru. Rośliny Netsumegusa (ネツメグサ, Netsumegusa) - Jest to rodzaj trawy należącego do rodziny grochu. Ma absurdalnie długie korzenie, które mogą być wykorzystane jako zioło. Hakuryuu używa Zagana, aby wydobyć limit szczególnych właściwości tej rośliny (w odcinku 3-4 drugiej serii, Hakuryuu używa tej oto roślinki do śledzenia piratów) Dżin Hakuryuu jest mistrzem trzech Djinnów: Zagana, Beliala i jeszcze jedego, którego imienia narazie nie znamy (manga). W pewnym momencie, Hakuryuu zdecydował się na współpracę z Judalem i zdobył kolejne lochy. Nie znamy imienia ani umiejętności ostatniego z jego Djinnów, ale wydaje się, że Belial ma moc podobną do Dżina Sinbada - Zepara . Prawdopodobnie ma prawo do kontrolowania umysłów innych ludzi, dzięki czemu Hakuryuu zrobił z członków Al-Thamen swoich sojuszników. Relacje Gyokuen Ren Hakuryuu na początku uważał ją za dobrą, opiekuńczą i kochającą matkę. Lecz gdy dowiedział się o buncie matki i o udziale w zabójstwie jego braci, zaczął odczuwać złość w jej kierunku. W rzeczywistości on wielokrotnie twierdził, że nienawidzi jej. Uważa, że jedynym sposobem, aby wypędzić tę nienawiść należy zabić Gyokuen. Przy powtórnym spotkaniu z nią, atakuje ją pełny nienawiści co podnieca jego matkę. Hakuryuu zostaje przez nią szybko pokonany, lecz nie poddaję się i przy kolejnych próbach, zabija ją. Hakuei Ren Hakuryuu darzy siostrę wielką miłością i szacunkiem. Kiedy zamordowano ich rodziców przysiągł, że zawsze będzie ją chronił. Wściekł się na matkę, gdy ta powiedziała, że powinna zabić Hakuei wraz z ich braćmi. Morgiana Z początku była tylko towarzyszką podróży, ale Hakuryuu z czasem zakochał się w Morgianie. Poprosił ją o rękę oraz o wyruszenie z nim do Imperium Kou, niestety w związku z jej odmową uznał, że gdy ponownie się spotkają, ponowi swoją prośbę. W labiryncie Belial'a widzi jej iluzję i rozmawia z nią. Pokazuje pogardę wobec niej i niszczy iluzję po czym oświadcza, że zabije ją na prawdę. Alibaba Saluja Ma niewielką rywalizację z Alibabą, głównie dlatego, Morgiana jest w nim zakochana. Jednakże dogadują się ze sobą. W lochu Belial'a, Hakuryuu widzi iluzję Alibaby. Alibaba, chce mu pomóc, ale Hakuryuu mu odmawia. Ponadto Hakuryuu bardzo się zmienił i teraz jest gotowy go zabić. Aladyn Hakuryuu dobrze dogaduję się z Aladynem. Aladyn go uważa za przyjaciela i mógłby mu pomóc w razie potrzeby. Judar Ze względu na jego przeszłość, Hakuryuu nie podoba się Judar i uznaje go za pionka Al-Thamen. Z tego powodu nie chciał przyjąć oferty Judar'a którą było przeprowadzenie Hakuryuu przez labirynt, aby był kandydatem na króla. Po śmierci Koutoku Ren , Hakuryuu doświadczył drastycznych zmian i czuł się samotny. Judar przyszedł do niego wyciągając rękę ponownie. Hakuryuu dołączył do niego. Twierdzi, że Judar jest jedyną osobą która dzieli to samo czyli nienawiść do matki, Gyokuen Ren. W końcu Judar przeprowadził Hakuryuu przez labirynt Belial. Ciekawostki *Jego imię oznacza biały smok *Hakuryuu to japońska wymowa, w Chinach nazywał by się Bailong *Jego hobby to gotowanie *Zarówno jego ulubionym i najmniej lubianym jedzeniem jest to co gotuje jego siostra *Jego ulubionym typem osoby jest odważna kobieta tak jak jego siostra, nie lubi zbyt frywolnych ludzi *Jego ulubionym sposobem na spędzanie wolnych dni jest szkolenie *Jego słabością są żarty *Kiedy był w Sindrii jego nauczycielem był Spartos. Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Główne postaci Kategoria:Królewski kandydat Kategoria:Imperium Kou Kategoria:Gladiator Yambala